Nuestro infierno
by Sadistic Sweetie
Summary: Ya no importaba quién había matado a quién, porque los dos eran asesinos y víctimas, de su propio amor, de su propio deseo carnal, el sufrimiento y el dolor fueron sus aliados y lo serían siempre, incluso más allá de la muerte... Contenido chico x chico, Slash, Yaoi, Boyslove, como quieran llamarlo
**Nuestro infierno**

Aunque 2D sabía que su relación con Murdoc era enfermiza y anormal, jamás le importó entregarle hasta el más escondido de sus sentimientos, con él aprendió del amor lo que no debe de aprenderse y del sexo mucho más de lo permitido, a su lado experimentó el más grande de los placeres pero también el más grande dolor.

Ahora estaba de pie, sobre su tumba, mientras el agua fría de la lluvia le calaba los huesos, penetrándole hasta la más minúscula de las fibras.

2D se sentía miserable, no era siquiera capaz de recordar todo con lujo de detalle, un día despertó y él estaba a su lado, inundado en sangre, tratando de decirle algo, mirándolo con tanto interés que lo perturbó, no podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo, había miedo pero también deseo, jamás se sintió tan deseado por Murdoc como en esos instantes antes que abandonara el mundo. Sus ojos se volvieron tan negros como los suyos.

—Adiós, me hiciste el hombre más desdichado del mundo. Pero fui feliz —arrojó la flor roja que portaba en su mano, agarrándola por las espinas, para así al menos recordarlo con un poco de aquel dolor que tanto disfrutó.

* * *

Lunes 13 del mes XX, del año XXX

— ¿Cómo ve al paciente? —preguntó el hombre en bata blanca, lentes de montura gruesa y cristales impecables. Su colega agitó la cabeza

—Sigue sin querer hablar —respondió, con tristeza, como si fuera su propio hijo aquel que agonizaba de pena —Sigue sin comer

—Ya veo —acomodó sus lentes sobre su nariz e hizo algunas anotaciones

—Nadie ha venido a verle, nadie ha llamado, ese sujeto es prácticamente un fantasma —dijo con pena, nuevamente demasiada empatía

—No me extraña ¿Quién querrá ver a un Psicópata como él? Seguro su familia se avergüenza de él —dijo molesto, odiaba a los asesinos, pero el otro mostraba aún empatía

—No era consciente, otro Él que nació de su mente fue el culpable —lo defendió, convencido

—Un asesino es un asesino, no importa cómo lo veas. Éste chico mató a su amante, mientras mantenían coito, lo apuñaló cincuenta veces, ni una más, ni una menos —recordó a su colega aquel caso tan escandaloso

—Entiendo como te sientes, pero nuestro trabajo aquí acabó, lo llevamos al funeral, fingiendo que no sabíamos lo que sucedía, que él solo estaba en custodia, jamás se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo —explicó también, como si su colega no conociera el caso

—No importa cuanto hables como si él fuera inocente, esa prisión de él mismo es su verdadero castigo, mucho más que estas feas y grises paredes —acomodó de nuevo sus lentes, se apartó de su colega, sin despedirse

—Pobre chico, pero es mejor si no sabe lo que pasó realmente, terminaría completamente loco, más allá de su mutismo, terminaría suicidándose, pero el infierno que podría compartir con él ya lo compartió en vida, de nada sirve la muerte ahora, así que podrás estar tranquilo, como un muñeco abandonado que ha dejado de sentir —dijo mirando la figura apartada y seca de 2D, encerrado en sí mismo, consumido por su agonía.

* * *

4 frías y grises paredes, una cama solitaria en medio de la fea habitación, un chico convertido en guiñapo, sentado, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos caídos a los lados, sin pensar, sin sentir. De pronto un pequeño aire a su alrededor, pero no había ventanas, la puerta no se había abierto en más de una semana.

El olor era indiscutible, se trataba de él, 2D levantó la cabeza y lo observó, por encima del suelo, mirándolo desde la pared, le sonrió, extendiendo su mano hacia él

—He venido por ti —dijo Murdoc, con aquella sonrisa sardónica y de dientes maltratados

—Te esperaba —respondió 2D, estiró su mano también y entrelazaron sus dedos, se levantó de la cama y lo siguió, juntos volarían hacia lo desconocido otra vez.

Y ya no importaba quien había matado a quien, porque los dos eran asesinos y víctimas, de su propio amor, de su propio deseo carnal, el sufrimiento y el dolor fueron sus aliados y lo serían siempre, incluso más allá de la muerte.

En las noticias no se hablaba de otra cosa, el chico sin ojos que había matado durante el coito a su pareja, apuñalándolo 50 veces, luego hecho prisionero en un Hospital Psiquiátrico donde había perdido toda realidad y conexión con el mundo, pero después de unas semanas se levantó inconscientemente, fue hacia la pared y mientras sonreía se dio de golpes en la cabeza, riendo desquiciado, nadie podía apartarlo ni detenerlo, era como si estuviera poseído, parte de su cerebro fue aplastado debido a los severos traumas en el cráneo, murió luego de horas de agonía.

Durante semanas se habló en los noticieros de aquel acontecimiento, digno de cualquier película de terror, mientras desde el infierno, un par de amantes se entregaban una y otra vez a la locura, a la pasión carnal, al dolor, al tormento eterno, solo así pudieron ser felices por toda la eternidad.

FIN

* * *

Amo esta pareja, hay muy pocos fics en español, espero cambiar eso, escriban de ellos!


End file.
